The 87th Hunger Games, Who will win?
by HungerGamesAreNumber1
Summary: What will happen to the beautiful Delphi Yule of District 8?


A/N: Few things before you read! This is NOT the Hunger Games. My story has similar scenarios to the Hunger Games, but with my own characters, a big thankyou to Susan Collins for creating the Hunger Games idea. REVIEW PLEASE

**Chapter 1 – The Reaping**

I awake to my step-dad screaming at me from his and my mother's bedroom. I prop myself up on my elbows and glance at the clock hanging on the wall directly in front of me. My vision was hazy but I see the time fine, 11.00...only three more hours until the reaping at two. I slide off of my mattress onto the cold wooden floor. I stand then stretch my arms out before letting them fall to my sides as I walk to the kitchen where the smell of my mother's hot tea fills my nostrils. "Morning Delphi." My mother says solemnly handing me a cup of tea as I take my seat at the table. I look at my mother lifting the cup to my lips. "Morning…" I say flatly. I take a sip of the steaming hot cup of tea and the strong taste of mint warms my body. I finish the tea quickly and hunger makes my stomach rumble. I place the empty china cup on the table my hand reaching for a tiny, stale role of bread. "Thank you!" My step-dad Rico says, taking the final bread role from the plate on the table. "Hey!" "That's mine!" I scream at him mad. "Oops." He says shoving the dry role into his mouth. "Sorry." He says a smirk on his ugly face. I watch him as he takes the seat across from me and opens his newspaper. Furious with anger I reach across the table taking the paper from his grasp. I rip it to pieces, throwing it at him then storming off to my room before I could get yelled at.

I slam my door behind me as I run into my room tears streaming down my creamy face. I kick the door until my bare feet begin to hurt. When my anger dies down I walk over and crawl onto my mattress, pulling the rough covers up to my chin. I shut my eyes and continue to cry for at least two hours, never once does someone knock at my door.

When I finally decide to get up I head straight for the bath. I see it is full of warm water. From my mother's bath probably. I have never liked bathing in used water but here in District 8, you have to share one bath tub full of water with everyone in your family. I undress and hop right in. I lather my hair in shampoo then rinse. I wash my body before rinsing then getting out and wrapping my towel around my body. I run from the bathroom straight into my room where I head to my dresser. I search for the right outfit. I pull out a red dress that hangs down just past my knees. It has golden lace around the rim at the bottom, the neck and at the wrists. I take off the towel and pull on the elegant, sparkly red dress. I dig around a little more until I find a pair of silver slip on shoes that match my eyes exactly. I slip my feet into them then style and brush my hair so it falls in red ringlets past my shoulders. I walk out of my room to find Rico shoving my mother out of the house saying "Oh come on, we wouldn't want to be late, would we now?" I walked down into the kitchen where I looked out of the window and saw Rico holding my mother's hand and walking to the Town Square. At the sight of this I became slightly mad and chased after them.

My mother waves me off as I line up and wait for the peacekeepers to take my blood sample. The line moves quickly and in no time it's my turn, they prick my finger taking part of my blood. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would because I sort of knew what it would feel like. I walk into the Town Square and look around until I find my sectioned off area, the sixteens. I line up with all the other boys and girls. _Delphi Yule _is in the female tributes bowl five times cause Im sixteen. I look up at the stage just in time to see President Flenn make his way to the microphone. He stands there ready to make his speech. For a fifty year old he really isn't that ancient looking. He looks quite young actually. Everybody falls silent as he coughs into the microphone. "Welcome to the 87th Hunger Games everyone! Flenns voice booms over the microphone as he talks a little bit about the Panem and the war. President Flenn bows then goes and stands between the male and the females tribute galls balls. Fifty year old Flenn is replaced by a twenty year old woman, Ritisha Dunsoncary. She is wearing a seriously skin tight green leotard, A wild blue wig that gives her curls like mine and some bright pink stilettos. "Happy Hunger Games!" she chirped into the microphone fluttering her long false looking eyelashes, "Let the odds be _ever_ in your favour." "First things first, a film all the way from the fantastic Capitol". "Ritisha walks over to the giant T.V. screen and presses a button the tiny remote hidden in her hand, the film was about Panem before the war, how Panem was spilt into 14 different sections, 13 districts and the Capitol. Then the sad bombing of district 13 because of a horrid rebellion. "May that be dandy", says Ritisha a little bit cheerfully, she walks over to the female tributes bowl and plucks out a slip of paper, "ladies first", she says opening the slip of paper. "Delphi Yule."


End file.
